Insane Love
by Rei no Hikari
Summary: *Previously titled Unknown* Thanks to the others, Marik (Yami Malik) and Anzu (Tea) are locked in the game shop together. YM/A, possible others. PLZ R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

~~~

**Hello. I decided to revise this. I only had one chapter up before now. I've switched to Japanese names and made this chapter slightly longer. If you don't know the Japanese names, don't worry 'cause I put up a guide. Enjoy!**

************************************************************************

"So, do ya have everything set up right?" Jounouchi asked Seto.

"Of course I do, Chihuahua," Seto answered. "I set everything up perfectly."

"I still don't know about this. What if Marik hurts or kills her?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"You shouldn't worry so much about it. She can probably take care of herself," Seto answered. "Besides, as long as we can see what's going on, Yami can come and destroy Marik's mind if he lays a finger on her." Seto reassured Yugi. It had been a year since Duelist Kingdom and Seto had become an official member of the group, though he hated to admit it.

"Yeah… I guess." Yugi replied, though he still had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"Hey, there's Anzu." Jounouchi said as Anzu walked up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing. We were just going to go to Seto's mansion to watch some T.V. Want to come?" Yami answered, speaking up for the first time.

"Sure." Anzu answered.

"Good. I just need to get my jacket. Hey, will you save me the trouble and go get it for me, please?" Yami asked Anzu.

"I…guess so." She answered.

"Good! It's lying on my bed in my room!"

"Okay." She said as she went to get Yami's jacket.

Right after Tea left Marik arrived.

"Okay, Pharaoh, why did you call me here?" Marik asked Yami.

"I just thought you might want a chance at getting my Puzzle without a duel." Yami answered.

"What do I have to do?" 

"Just go bring me my jacket. It's on my bed in my room." 

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"And then you'll give me the Puzzle?"

"Correct," Yami answered as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Okay." Marik said as he walked inside the Kame Game Shop.

"Now, Yugi put the note inside the door and lock it." Seto instructed.

Yugi did as he was told and they left for Seto's mansion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu walked into Yami's room to get his jacket, saw it on his bed, and grabbed it. As she was walking out of his room, she met up with someone she did not expect to be there.

"What are _you doing here?" Marik and Anzu asked each other at the same time._

***************************************************************************

**That's it for now. Future chapters will be longer. R&R. BTW, could ya'll R&R my other fic too? I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks if you do!**

**~Rei no Hikari**


	2. Bloopers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

~~~

**Howdy! This isn't really a new chapter; it's just the bloopers from last chapter. I've decided to post bloopers too, so here they are. But first, I'm going to respond to the reviews!**

**L.W. (lone wolf-Thanks! I updated, though it's just the bloopers.**

**Tasha-Thanks! Yes, they are rather evil, aren't they? Thanks again! I look forward to you reviewing! *hint, hint***

**Lady Dragon 636-Thanks! I will! You called me Rei-chan! Thanks!**

**LightOfDarkness-Yes, they are.**

**GirlOfDarkness-I wrote more. Or at least some bloopers.**

**Setine-Thanks!**

**K-chan-I will!**

** Now on to the bloopers! ^_^**

************************************************************************

**Yugi's Worried: Take One**

"So, do ya have everything set up right?" Jounouchi asked Seto.

"Of course I do, Chihuahua," Seto answered. "I set everything up perfectly."

"I still don't know about this. What if Marik falls in love with her?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yugi, I think that's the idea of the fic," Seto answers.

"But isn't Anzu supposed to like Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Not in this fic!" Rei no Hikari yelled.

** Anzu Arrives: Take One**

"Hey, there's Anzu." Jounouchi said as Anzu walked up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing. We were just going to go to Seto's mansion to watch some T.V. Want to come?" Yami answered, speaking up for the first time.

"Sure." Anzu answered.

"Good. I just need to get my jacket. Hey, will you save me the trouble and go get it for me, please?" Yami asked Anzu.

"No Way!" She answered.

"Why not?" Yami asked

"Because you're going to lock me in the game shop with Marik!" She yelled. "But I'll definitely go get it if you lock me in there with Seto-kun instead," She said as she winked at Seto.

"Anzu! That ain't in the script!" Rei no Hikari yells at Anzu.

**Anzu Arrives: Take Two**

"Hey, there's Anzu." Jounouchi said as Anzu walked up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing. We were just going to go to Seto's mansion to watch some T.V. Want to come?" Yami answered, speaking up for the first time.

"Sure." Anzu answered.

"Good. I just need to get my jacket. Hey, will you save me the trouble and go get it for me, please?" Yami asked Anzu.

"Sure! Then me and Marik will be in the perfect room once he arrives!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

"That DEFINATELY ain't in the script!" Rei no Hikari yells at Anzu.

**Marik's Arrival: Take One**

Right after Tea left Marik arrived and began to walk in the game shop.

"Wait! I'm supposed to trick you to go into the game shop! Why are you going in there so soon!?!" Yami asked.

"I don't want to keep Anzu waiting," Marik said with a smirk.

"Can't ya'll stick to the script!?!" Rei no Hikari yelled at Marik.

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" Yugi asked.

"..."

**Anzu and Marik Meet in Room: Take One** ****

Anzu walked into Yami's room to get his jacket, saw it on his bed, and grabbed it. As she was walking out of his room, she met up with someone she did not expect to be there, and slapped the person.

"What did you do that for!?! Marik asked. 

"Because I caught you making out with Isis!" She yelled at him.

Rei no Hikari runs into the room and stares at Marik like he was insane, which he already is, and began to speak. "You made out with Isis!?!?!"

"Yeah. So?"

"She's your hikari's sister!"

"So?"

"That's almost like...That's just...ewwwww!"

**Anzu and Marik Meet in Room: Take Two**

Anzu walked into Yami's room to get his jacket, saw it on his bed, and grabbed it. As she was walking out, she met up with someone she didn't expect."

"About time you got here!" She yelled at Marik.

"I don't think that's what you're supposed to say," Marik told Anzu as he looked through the script.

**Anzu and Marik Meet in Room: Take Three**

Anzu walked into Yami's room to get his jacket, saw it on his bed, and grabbed it. As she was walking out of his room, she met up with someone she did not expect to be there who tripped on a shoe and fell on top of her.

"Sorry about that," Ryou said as he blushed. 

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" Anzu asked.

"I... don't know," He answered.

**Anzu and Marik Meet in Room: Take Four**

Anzu walked into Yami's room to get his jacket, saw it on his bed, and grabbed it. As she was walking out of his room, she met up with someone she did not expect to be there who tripped on a shoe and fell on top of her.

"Rape! Rape!" Anzu yelled as Marik scrambled to get off of her and stared at her like she was crazy.

"You need some serious help..." Rei no Hikari told Anzu.

"Thanks!"

Rei and Marik just sweatdropped.

**Anzu and Marik Meet in Room: Take Five**

Anzu walked into Yami's room to get his jacket, saw it on his bed, and grabbed it. As she was walking out of his room, she met up with someone she did not expect to be there.

"Otogi, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked. 

"I killed Marik and decided to take his place so I could be paired with you." He answered.

"This is hopeless!" Rei yelled as she few the script papers up in the air.

**Anzu and Marik Meet in Room: Take Six**

Anzu walked into Yami's room to get his jacket, saw it on his bed, and grabbed it. As she was walking out of his room, she met up with someone she did not expect to be there.

"Why do we have to shoot this scene over and over?" Anzu asked Marik.

"I don't know. Ask the Authoress." He answered.

"Well, we wouldn't have to do the same scene over and over if ya'll'd actually get it right every once in awhile!" Rei yelled at them.

"...That did not sound right," Marik pointed out.

"You have a sick mind."

"Thank you!"

"I give up!" Rei exclaimed as she slapped her forehead.

***************************************************************************

**That was long. The characters just wouldn't behave... NEway, REVIEW! And PLEASE R&R my other fics!!**


	3. Name Guide

**As promised, here's the name guide.**

**Note: This will always be the last chapter of the story, so don't review it.**

**Jap.-American**

Anzu-Tea

Malik-Marik

Jounouchi (Jou)-Joey

Honda-Tristan

Shizuka-Serenity

Yami Malik-Yami Marik

Isis-Ishizu

Ryou-Bakura

Otogi-Duke

I'll add more as I think of them. Also, Yami Malik/Yami Marik will be called Marik. Malik/Marik will be Malik. Yami Bakura will be Bakura and Ryou/Bakura will be Ryou.


End file.
